The Savior
by XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: In a post apocalyptic world in 2020, Lincoln Loud is chosen to be the Savior. What is the Savior, you asked? Well the Savior's job is to save humanity and to make a new and better path for the next generation. This will affect both his lifestyle and the world knowing a big role and a big responsibility he had on his shoulders that will determine the fate of the world as we know it.
1. Chapter 1: Announcement

Chapter 1: Announcement

Need to reproduce. Need to increase human population. Need one male to be chosen for a job that will make him go down as the Savior. Who will be the savior? The one person who will give new generation existence and t make the world truly a better place. The government decides to set up this project in order to figure out who was going to be the hero to save humanity. All they need was a health male individual. Lucky there are few left in the damaged world. All they have to do was to be ready for the time to become the Savior.

Everyone in the destructive and fractured world watch their television screen as an old host was rolling many plastic balls in a large golden cylinder can. This old man is a talk show host just being one of the few entertainments for people to watch for the dying world. He was in his mid-60's with gray hair, a golden glitter suit and bow tie, and behind him is the map of the world a bit torn and burn.

"Gentlemen around the world, only one will get a chance to live in paradise. The world you and I know is gone, but we can rebuild! We can repopulate and grow! We will be alive and our new generation will keep our legacy living on!"

The old man stops spinning the can as he look at the camera in front of him. The old man reaches in the can for a while before he grins and pulls out one plastic ball.

"Alright folks, you know my name, James Burn and I have some good news. Our government has decided to have me to announce they have figure out how to populate humanity. We will have the Savior. I will open this sucker." The old cracks the ball as he pull out a small piece of paper. He looks at the people and smiled at the camera. "We have a winner. The Savior is..."

 _BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

In his room, Lincoln Loud slumber was disturbed by the ray of sunlight shining on his face and the noise of his alarm clock. He tosses and turns before opening his eyes and reaching for the shut button to quiet the clock. It was shut off and he look up seeing the ceiling still not fix after what happened 3 years ago.

He sat up and stretches his arms. His body was stain with dirty marks with his hair messy. The world may not be in great condition, but it won't sure stop the man with the plan from spending time on Earth with his family as much as he can. He looks around his arm to see garbage lying around with some burn marks on the walls.

"Hello everyone, I'm Lincoln Loud. I'm a fifteen year old boy who has 10 sisters and 2 loving parents. Oh, I almost forgot to mention that the world is in fallout from the nuclear warfare of 2020. Don't worry, the radiation is off but we have limit of resources. But still I love my family and that is what matters to me the most. I hope the government is trying to clean the Earth and to cure most people from the radiation-"

His door knocks as the boy was interrupted.

"Come in," he spoke as he walk to his broken wall wear he wear his torn jeans and orange polo shirt.

His parents, Rita and Lynn St. Loud step in their only son's room as they see the boy humming while putting his clothes on.

"Good morning mom and dad," he says as he walks to them and hug them.

"Good morning Lincoln," the two parents said as they hug back their son. "How are you doing son."

"I'm doing great," Lincoln respond cheerfully.

"Son, we need to talk," spoke Lynn Sr.

The boy looks at his mother and his father as they look at each other unsure what to say. They walk to his bed and sat down. Lincoln sat down with them.

"Honey, do you remember that time we had you sign a paper?" Rita asked.

"I do mom, the one where I was going to a new school?" he replied with a smile.

"Well... That paper wasn't about a new school."

"Wait... what?"

"Son, do you remember a contest that was called the Savior," Lynn Dr. asked. "The one with the talk show host James Burn where the government announce this was going to help humanity."

"I do, it was what people say will help human population grow."

"Yes, that's the one. The one the government needs someone who can... we'll be the main purpose for human population growth... And we are here to say... You won."

Lincoln look at his father confused before he got off the bed and look at them.

"I'm the Savior?" he asked to check if his mind wasn't play tricks on him.

"Yes you are sweetie; you were chosen to be the Savior."

It was silence with Lincoln looking at himself in the cracked mirror. He rubs his hands through his hair and look back at his parents.

"Why me?"

"Pardon me?" asked Rita.

"Why am I the Savior? Isn't there someone older and more of a candidate than me."

Both parents look at each other before they approach their son.

"Well son, you were chosen by decision. It doesn't how you look or how young you are. You have a big responsibilities to help the world get back to normal," his dad explained in an authority way. "You are the Savior and you are going to be the hero of humanity."

Lincoln then glances at the torn Ace Savvy poster, seeing himself as the well-known detective superhero. He realizes this was his chance to become the hero he always wanted to be when he first opened his first Ace Savvy comic. He can see himself with a cape and a great role model just like his hero in the panels.

"Okay dad. I understand," he assures them. "Just let me get ready for school."

He walk to his parents and gave them a big warm hug. They hug back with so much joy to see their little man expecting the challenge and responsibilities he would have ahead of him. He opens the door feeling his whole life was going to change.


	2. Chapter 2: Why Him

Chapter 2: Why Him?

Lincoln watches outside from the window of the Vanzilla to see the destroyed neighborhoods that he lived in. The once nice neighbor became one of the many towns covered by ashes and burn marks. This was the results of the unforgettable war that has happened that involved nuclear warfare. Why did it happened wasn't his main concern. His main concern was why he was picked for the title as the Savior. The Savior was something people have been talking about ever since the government announced it. It was supposed to be a person who could help the world gets back to its feet, but what can he do? He was just a fifteen year boy with a chipped tooth and white hair who like video games and comics. What made him the one person to help the world?

In the Vanzilla, his siblings were acting the same they have before, but this time they wear hand-me-down versions of their clothes. It wasn't their fault as he too, was wearing a beat down version of his clothes, but due to supply shortages this is what they got. Speaking of shortage, the world has lost most of the shortages from the use of technology, food, territory, and also people. There is now only 132 million people living, and with the many shortages the population would most likely to decrease, so why he was chosen to help the dying world.

His thoughts stop when he saw the worn out school he goes to know. It was a local high school in Royal woods and he is a sophomore. He and Lynn were the only ones entering the school with the jock sister being a senior. The oldest were either at college or doing part time jobs while the youngest have already gone to elementary of middle school. They both exit the van before seeing the rest of the family driving away.

"So, how do you feel dude?" asked Lynn as she holds her backpack and gym bag with her.

"I don't know, I feel a bit shy knowing everyone is going to make a big deal about me," answered Lincoln. "I don't know if I feel comfortable about this."

"Don't worry Lincoln. Just ignore the attention and just focus on yourself."

The two siblings enter the high school seeing many teenagers who are wearing torn clothes or have stains on their skins checking on their own lockers. The Loud siblings begin to walk through the hallways starting to hear the decrease of the teens having their own conversations and now focusing on the white-haired teen. Lincoln sighs while Lynn can't believe they were focusing on him now. When Lincoln made it to his own locker, everyone then begin to go back to the usual business. Lynn got to her locker next to her brother's feeling like punch those who made her brother feel worse than he has felt before.

'They are stupid making Lincoln feel like this,' thought Lynn. 'I hope he gets through this dumb attention he didn't ask for.'

* * *

Lincoln enters his class feeling a bit uncomfortable now everyone in the class was staring at him. He pretends to not see them and walk to his seat and begin to pull out his materials and wait for the new class assignments. His teacher, a Hispanic elder man in his 60's, clears his throat and stood up from his desk.

"Alright class, now before we start with the lesson I am going to have a word with Lincoln Loud outside of class," he announced. "Now when I'm gone I want all of you to be at your best behavior and I don't want anyone to be distracted."

"What is there to be distracted?" asked a student sarcastically. "We don't have phones no more and more of us might have radiation in us."

"Just be patience and don't you use that attitude on me!" said the teacher before he signals Lincoln to come with him.

Lincoln stood up from his seat and look back at the class before he walks out of it with the teacher. They exit the class and stare at one another in the empty hallways.

"Lincoln, I have heard about the recent news about you," said the teacher. "Now I want you to know that I will not see you differently than the other students. I want you to know that your teacher teachers have heard about you and they want you to act normally."

"I know that Mr. Moreno, but why don't get why I was choose," Lincoln spoke. "I mean, I am not a super genius like Lisa, or very athletic like Lynn, or very talented like Luna. I'm not that unique."

"Don't say that Lincoln. I understand what you are going through with so much pressure on you, but I think there's something in you they don't have."

"Yeah, like what?" Lincoln asked in curiosity.

"You are special, in a way no academic class can measure. You help people for good and you understand them. You are unique by having the same traits of all your elder sisters that came in my class before. I have seen all of them and their traits, but with you it's like seeing multiple traits. You are special Lincoln; it's that you haven't seen it for yourself."

Lincoln nods his head hearing wise words from a good teacher. He has been known for knowing his sisters and what they need, what they like, and what they desire. He has thought of it like his own uniqueness, due to believing he was just doing them a favor. But will that help him to assist the world.

"Thank you Mr. Moreno, I feel a lot better," Lincoln said.

"You're welcome Lincoln, and I know you will do great things as a Savior."

The student and the teachers notice some of the students eavesdropped as they tried to not be spot from the little glass part of the door. They both chuckled and enter class. Lincoln came back to his seat and believes to be at ease for the morning, but he wonders what will happen later on. Will he truly get others, will he have a better understanding of what the world need. No one knows but Lincoln and he knows he has to be preparing for it.


	3. Chapter 3: First Step for Lincoln

Chapter 3: First Step for Lincoln  


For the rest of the school day, we see Lincoln still being watched by many eyes and he felt pressured by the titled of "The Savior." They would look at him with a sign of hope, jealously, or wonder. It was a big role to take and he had to suffer being the people's chance to save the world. Still, he continues to push through and he was relieved when the school bell rings at 2:47 p.m. Finally, he can go back home and relax from the whole ordeal.

He gathered his backpack, push his chair in, and exit the class. He was the last person to get out of the class, for he didn't want to be around a large group of peers. He look around the school to see the burn marks and the torn walls, shattered windows, and broke down ceiling allowing mutated birds to fly through. Because of what they were suffering, every resource was limited and society could only do a few functions and roles. This allows Lincoln to start thinking about his role. He might have some ideas to help his family, but can he help the country or the world?

"Hey Lincoln!"

Lincoln turns around to see Lynn running towards him with her gym bag and collide to him to give a big hug.

"H-Hey Lynn, how are you doing?" he asked with his back cracking from the big bear hug.

"I'm doing well, but I was wrestling against a mutated raccoon," Lynn simply answered.

"What!? Are you okay?! Did it bit you?!" he asked worriedly while he got off the hug.

"No Lincoln, you know I can handle myself, but enough about me how about you?"

Lincoln looks down on the floor as he resumes walking forward.

"I have a lot in my mind. The Savior thing bothered me from the moment I was chosen to be the world's answers to their problem."

Lynn looks around to see some peers and students around the hallways looking at the two. She then took Lincoln by the hand and led him to a different route. Lincoln watched as she took him outside the school. She then let go and made him look at her.

"Listen Lincoln, I know it's a pretty important role to do, but I know you can do it."

"Can I Lynn? I can handle a large family, but the whole world itself? There's something people see in me that I don't."

Lynn watched as Lincoln look back at the school.

"I don't think I could handle it. If I do something that will make the world difficult than it is, then I can't take that chance," Lincoln explained before he look back at his sister. "Are you going to any sports?"

"I'm trying to get into volleyball, but there are always these mutated rats-"

"There's got to be something to do about these mutate animals always coming to this school," Lincoln cut in.

"Lincoln, you can take action about it," Lynn realized. "Since you're the Savior, you can tell the society about it."

"Really, you think so? Would they listen?" he asked.

"Would they listen?! Of course they can, they pick to do something to help the world, and then you can start off with this."

Lincoln thought about it and Lynn was right. Maybe he can't save the whole world on the go, but he start with small steps. He can focus on the city first, then the states, then the whole nation. Man, he feels like an idiot not thinking about this. Maybe he could pull it off.

"Thank you Lynn! You just help begin my mission!" he exclaimed as he hug her before he start to run off.

"Wait Lincoln! Are you going to wait for our sisters to come a pick us up?" Lynn shouted

Lincoln stopped running and ran back to Lynn with a little chuckled and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

* * *

When Lincoln was picked up in Vanzilla he started to look around the streets of Royal Woods. He continues to see broke down homes, littered streets, and some mutated stray pets' corpses. He observed what issues is presented in Royal Woods so he can think of an answer. He can help the neighborhood he grew with and then he can help the world.

As Vanzilla stopped, Lincoln was the first to get out of the vehicle and he zoom in to his room. He begins to grab any leftover papers and a small pencil and start to write on the papers. His sisters were surprised to see their brother act like this. They slightly open the door of his room and they begin to see him writing lists, drawing what he saw, and writing any solutions. They were in awe at how fast Lincoln was going. They were like an audience watching an attraction or a play watching and be amazed at what they are seeing. Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud notice their daughters were watching and they approach them from behind. They then look at Lincoln to see his room almost decorated with papers that has been written and drawn on.

Lincoln breathes heavily and smiled as he back up to see what he has gathered. His plans, his solutions were in front of him, and he was proud of his work. He look back to be shock seeing his whole family watching him.

"Oh... I'm sorry to use too many papers... I know we are short on them and-"

"Are you kidding Lincoln, this is a great start," said Lori

"Yeah bro, you are doing great as the Savior," said Luna.

Lincoln smiled as everyone continued to compliment him. His father step forward and pat his head as his mother hug him.

"Son, you are going to change the world, and the world is going to thank you for helping them," said Lynn Sr.

Lincoln can only smile as he looks at his plan. Maybe he was the right guy to be the Savior.


	4. Chapter 4: Speech

Chapter 4: Speech

For a week now, Lincoln has been focus on getting everyone and everything in Royal Woods back to their feet. He was spending almost every day planning on how to improve his local town. He observe the school more seeing how they need new textbooks, new classes for different subjects, and new roofs. On the streets, he sees little kids becoming ill due to the radiation still lingered in the town while they just want to have fun outside in their own front yard. He also realizes how dangerous the mutated animals are becoming around Royal Woods, and he needs to have that issue taken care of. He knew that if you know the issues presented to him for his city, then he can bring a solution. But, there was one issue he doesn't want to think about. How to repopulate the world?

The savior's original role was just to a good male sample to repopulate the world after its turmoil. The savior was the one to make a new generation, but Lincoln isn't comfortable with that. For one thing, he wants the world to have better air, better schools and homes, and a better society. Another thing, he doesn't know how he'll react to the physical contact. He might screw it up or may not be the one for them. Yet, he will do everything he can to rebuild the world first before he helps the population.

As of now, Lincoln is up in a stage of the high school's auditorium. This was happening during the evening with most town citizens, his family, and the city council. The white haired boy wore a grey torn up suit and had his hair combed to the right to make himself look at least professional enough in their predicament. The spotlight was on him, and in his hands were the issues and solution he has noticed and come up with.

"A-Alright everyone, I have decided to call you here to address the issues we are suffering as of lately," Lincoln spoke while feeling a bit uneasy with many eyes staring back at him. "I have noticed that we have destroyed homes, sick people, and mutated animals that are dangerous. I figured we need to have some sort of service."

"What kind of service are you talking about young man?" asked an audience member. "The government will take of it."

"If you think so, then they would have come here and solve these issues, or better yet, why would they choose me to be the Savior?"

Everyone went silence, which Lincoln knows he has to take charge.

"The Savior's job is to help the world. I can't help the world if I can't help the town I grew up in. This is where I address the services we need: a health care center, construction, and exterminators. I need people who know medicine, construction and fixing houses, and those who had experience in exterminating animals."

People begin to whisper, with the Loud family given Lincoln the thumbs up and smiles to his performance.

"How can we tell who's an expert in these areas and what will be the awards for those services?" asked a female audience.

"Well starting tomorrow I want everyone with these experiences to go to the Job Resource center that's still standing and I'll help sort your roles. As for the awards, you will be pay with 5 dollars per hour."

Everyone then begin to disagree with the payment. It was lower than the average minimum wage. People begin to complain with anger.

"I understand the payment, but we are in a dying need. We need to save money for financial reasons and we need to make sure that Royal Woods doesn't go in debt. It's better to have little money than with no money, and if you work not only you will help this town get back to its feet, but the government will also give you government funds. They will acknowledge your accomplishments and will come to give us a helping hand."

The audience begin to quiet down their complains. Lincoln then wiped his forehead from the sweats he had from the outcries. He took a deep breath and continued.

"Look, I need you guys to do this. We are Royal Woods! From the ups and downs, we can achieve so much and we can make the world better with our example! The world will look at us as a role model and we need to show that we can do it! If we do this, then we can be the ones that people will look up to and be part of the history books. So please, do this for your city, for your country, and for the world so that the next generation will move forward for what we set."

Lincoln looks at the audience waiting for a response. Then he heard a clap, then two claps, and then three claps. He searches around to see people standing up and clapping for him. He even sees his family standing up and clapping for him. He slowly smile from every claps heard, knowing his speech has caught on everyone and he knows his role as the Savior was going to do so well.

Now, Lincoln will hope that the government will acknowledge his works so he can continue figure out how to help the world one step at a time. First, take care of Royal Woods. Next, continue to the state of Michigan. Then, help the rest of the United States. And finally, help save the world. It's a lot to get through, but he can do it. Although, he needs to prepare himself if people needs a certain help from him.


	5. Chapter 5: Troubled

Chapter 5: Troubled

For a month now everything was getting back to track for not only Royal Woods, but for Michigan. The neighborhoods has finally look clean and safe like to original American society, the education for kindergartens to college students were starting to have efficient education system with the requirements and tools needed, people are being treated well from their illness from good hospitals and clinics, and there's not much radioactive animals trying to kill them. Everything was finally getting to function and it will continue to do so as Lincoln have other citizens from different states to do the same. He doesn't know the stats of the states in America, but he believes is going so well like Michigan.

Because of Lincoln Loud, there were better schools, better hospitals, more jobs, and better lifestyle for everyone equally. He was now giving himself a pat on the back, but there was still one concern that has been hovering over him. Ever since he has finally help make things better, he's been getting unconditional attention, and it's mostly from any girls or woman that he has encounter. It's not like he was against or afraid of them, but he felt as he was not ready to make that step. Even though it was just a random choose from the government to pick him to deal with the issues, and it could have been anybody doing the role, he was being labeled as "husband material" based on his actions, his words, and his looks. Some say because he was lucky enough to not have radioactive effects like extra body parts or different look as human being to be a handsome guy.

Now, Lincoln was in his room, looking through the glass window to see the news vans parked across from his house and groups of people with Lincoln flags and posters. He walks to his desk to go over other plans he has to help the world. He has gotten to city and state of Michigan on good terms, and now he just hope he can get updates on the other states. He stared at the list to see the second step, have a talk with the president.

The president has not yet said or does anything besides making the government make sure everyone is at good conditions. Lincoln was the one to just be like a replacement to help the country out. he just want to talk with the president to see if he can have troops go and help other foreign countries with the similar issues. It just takes the president's decision to get to the third step, help other countries.

Lincoln was about to head out his room, but then he heard footsteps approaching. He back away as it was Lana, who is one of the main workers for the city.

"Lincoln, we have a problem. It's with the building from Detroit, there's someone who's threatening to commit suicide city," she said in a panic.

"What, how come!?" he asked baffled at the situation.

"We don't know, but they demand to see you."

Lincoln then quickly followed Lana as they now have to go to Detroit. In Detroit, they were a crowd of people below the building watching as there was someone on top of the building. The person was a white teenage girl with brown hair, wearing a green sweater, black skirt, and black boots. She has ruined makeup on her face with tears running down her face from her abnormal golden eyes due to the radiation. She was just one jump to end it all. The pain, the humiliation, the struggle of it was too much for her to handle. She saw herself as only an angel who just want to go back home to heaven.

"Hey there," spoke a voice.

The girl turns around to see the one they called the Savior. He looked worried and concern for her, but who actually does.

"I am Lincoln Loud, you wanted me here is that correct?"

She nods as she thought maybe he can do something about her. She though if he was going to save people's lives, then she's the one who he needs to save first.

"I know how hard it is in life, trust me. Before I was picked to save billions of people's lives, before the whole apocalyptic issue, I was just a boy who had no idea what to do. I have gone through tough times myself."

The girl continues to look and listen while still have one foot off the floor.

"I know people who make you feel like crap, and I know how much pressure it is to meet one's expectation. But you can overcome it. Just look at me.'

The floor slowly put her one foot back to the floor, but she's still not move away from the edge of the building.

"What's your name?" Lincoln asked.

"M-My name..." the girl asked. "Why do you want to know my name?"

"Because I want you to become a new friend. What kind of friend would I be if I don't know their names?"

The girl looks down on the floor and she rubs her feet together.

"My name is Samantha. Samantha Million," she said.

"Hello Samantha, I'm Lincoln Loud. I want you to be my friend. I heard you are a good person."

"I was... But I don't want to be trap!" she cried. I just feel like everyone just judges me and accuse me of things I didn't do or commit. They want me to be dead and I'll give it to them!"

She turns around with people gasping. Lincoln then quickly approaches her as he got to his knees.

"Wait; there are better ways to deal with this!" Lincoln exclaimed. "You can get help! Please don't do this!"

"For what, so I can be bothered and tormented again!"

"No, I want you to understand there are others who love you like friends, family, peers, people who know you and care for you. Do you want to harm them?"

The turn around to see Lincoln with tears on his face.

"Imagine a world around you; you think people will be happy. They won't be Samantha. They will blame themselves for not helping you and then maybe they do what you are doing right now. Do you want that to happen? Trust me Samantha, I thought about killing myself when I heard a friend of mine died of suicide. His name was Rusty."

Samantha slowly steps away from the edge watching Lincoln crying in front of her. She can see the pain she is having from the one called the Savior.

"Rusty became blind from the radiation. He was very upset that he was blind to see those he loves and enjoy his life. He couldn't enjoy life and all he saw was nothing but darkness. I remembered it as if it was yesterday. When he commits suicide by cutting his wrist, everyone who knew him was sad and depress. I was too was depress, so much that I want to cut my own wrist. But you know what made me stop Samantha."

Samantha shook her head while approaching Lincoln.

"I realize that I was going hurt those around me and then they were going to be depressed. Not only that, but I wanted to do something better for Rusty so he can live long forever in a spiritual way. And so I help the family from time to time and I care for everyone I know. Also, I want to meet new friends and hang out with them. So Samantha, would you like to be my friend?"

Samantha dash to him and wrap her arms around him, hugging with gratitude. Lincoln then wraps his arms around him as he slowly carried the teenage girl away from the roof. This was another accomplishment for the Savior to put in his achievements. Although, saying about Rusty's death was painful to say, it was a way to help Samantha understand that she will not gain anything from committing the sin.

"Hey Lincoln... I'm sorry to cause a commotion," whispered Samantha.

"It's okay, we all have those days, but I'll make sure you and everyone else won't think about those thoughts."


	6. Chapter 6: Comfort

Chapter 6: Comfort

After the commotion in Detroit, Lincoln was wiping his dried tears as he was sitting on a bench at the local park in Royal Woods. The park itself isn't bad with some trash scattered around. He didn't expect to face this kind of situation like the one he face when he encounters Samantha. He thought he was helping the people getting their social life together and helping society to be functional once again. He look up in the gray clouded skies, wondering what else was up ahead in his way as the Savior.

Lincoln then felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see his own father Lynn Sr. Loud. He has gray hair with some sign of balding on his hair line and wrinkles on his forehead and cheeks. He was wearing his usual green long sleeve shirt and brown pants. The father walk around the bench and was facing in front of him.

"H-Hey dad," said Lincoln.

"Hey son, I heard what happened in Detroit. How are you doing?" Lynn Sr. asked with concern of his only son.

"I'm hanging there, but it reminded me of Rusty."

Lynn knew Rusty and what happened to him. He felt terrible for his son to lose a friend who killed themselves. He was there to comfort his son the best of his abilities.

"I know it's tough to deal with someone who's dealing with depression," Lynn Sr. stated. "But it's your job to make sure they feel like they matter in this world."

"I-I know that dad, but I don't want to become a liability for people who expect me to do everything," Lincoln points out. "I'm not a mystic being who come down to grant everyone's wishes. I'm a human being who's limited to what I could do."

Lynn Sr. sighs as he sat down on the bench and wraps his elderly arms around his son. Lincoln lay his head on his dad's chest, hearing his living heartbeat beating lividly and steady, like a soft drumming of a drummer doing a soft tempo. The white haired male hopes everyone he loves and care for could live on with the mess they have dealt with and the solution he is trying to make to solve these messes.

"It's going to be okay son," said Lynn Sr. "You just have to deal with it one at a time. Don't rush it. Take some time to plan what you have to do and how you can do it."

Lynn Sr. held his son's shoulders up to see a smile on the teenager's face. He smile too as they finally settle the issue.

"So, you have finally helped the city of Royal Woods and the state of Michigan gets back to their feet. What's your next step?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Well dad, I'm going to help the other states in America, and then plan on helping the world," Lincoln stated with a determine expression.

"That's my boy," Lynn Sr. commented as he got up from the bench and was walking away, leaving the Savior to finally have the comfort he was looking for.

Meanwhile, in a desert area there was a man running away. He was smeared with blood and his clothes were torn. He was a bald man with a huge scar on his faces and mess up teeth. He cried and breathes heavily as he was rapidly trying to move forward. Suddenly, he pause and he look down to see a gaping hole on his body, now hearing the echo sound of a gunshot. He drop to the floor and was leaking body. He slowly turns around to see someone with a gas mask and wearing black military armor holding a sniper rifle. The armored person approached the bleeding man and look at him with his dark eyes through the mask.

"You have no right to be here you freak," the armored person spoke. "You and everyone else who was infected with the radiation have no right to live to spread your disgusting diseases to use normal and living humans. We were spared to be infected by God, and you and your kind are here to corrupt us mentality and physically. Well, that's not going to happen."

The armored person aims the gun at the mutant, and pulls the trigger. This armored man will comfort the world and wipe the mutants off the face of the damaged world that's being rebuilt by this so called Savior.


	7. Chapter 7: Incoming Trouble

Chapter 7: Incoming Trouble

Lincoln Loud was now currently in a conference in a large room, with many flashing cameras taking picture of him and many news reports standing in front of him. He look around to see many town folks, his family, the reporters, and some people that looks like they have some sort of mutation sitting down on chairs.

"Lincoln Loud, what is your action to help other states?" asked one of the news reporters.

"To answer that question, I have my genius sister Lisa to discussion assisting other major states and cities," Lincoln answered.

Cameras continue to flash as the reporters wrote down his first answer.

"Lincoln Loud, there are 35% of people who have been affected by the radiation and have gone mutated. What will you do to help these people get over their mutation?" another reporter asked.

Lincoln stares at the audiences, seeing many mutated people now looking forward to his answer.

"Well known, as of now I'm planning on having a meet up with any mutated folks to get their opinions and any issues they are currently dealing. After that, I will find any solutions from these issues and assist them in getting them any benefits from their mutation."

He heard applause and cheers from the mutated people, but some of the on mutated people were trying to quiet them.

"So you are saying that mutated people should get more benefits than any regular humans?"

"That's what I meant, but it's due to their mutation. It's like a disability, and anyone whose disabled have rights to deserve benefits from the government."

The news reporters begin to whisper among them, with the audiences doing the same. Lincoln felt a bit nerve seeing how unsure some of the town folks look. His family look around hearing some agreeing with his answer, while others looks a bit disgusted.

"Also, what about the droughts or famine that still exist within some of the states in the United States?"

"Well I have people in Michigan trying to farm as many crops and seed we still have and find a way to duplicate them."

"How will you be able to duplicate them?"

"I'll have some good crop or seed and give it to well farmed locations from America. Then we can use locations that are good for crops to grow."

Everyone seems to agree with every word. They nod their heads and they whispers good comment from Lincoln's action plan.

"I have another question!" said a different report. "Due to the increased of mutated individuals and citizens, there has been hate group forming that are against such people. What is your opinion of them?"

This question causes the whole conference to be silence. Mentioning such people made people realize there are still people who don't care about the wellbeing of others or their own planet. All they care about is to set their beliefs and hate too many and to be on top as if they are a different branch of the government. Lincoln, though, has never heard of such things. Maybe he only mind the wellbeing of his family before his role of savior came in, yet that doesn't mean he'll turn away from injustice.

"My response to those groups is this; I don't like the way they treat others with unequal respect. They need to stop what they are trying to falsely proposal a better solution to the issues we are all dealing with. We need to come together to create peace, not war, a future, not destruction. If we start to fight one another now, we are all going to meet terrible ends we can't escape."

Everyone clap their hands and cheer due to Lincoln's powerful words. They knew there are people who want to hurt others in a weaken state of the world, but they have someone who will deal with the issue. The Loud family was glad they have a special son and brother who are too good for this cruel world they are currently living in.

"This is a tragedy!" someone shouted in the crowd.

The audience stopped what they were doing and they turn around to the source of the voice. They all see a white man with messy hair and glasses. The man was wearing jeans, a white collar shirt, and black boots.

"Don't you understand, young boy that we are living in hell! This whole conference has not conceived me that you are the Savior. Why help those who are just one step away from death? Why help the whole world if we can barely help each other. Why risk for a better future, if we are only limited to survive and thrive in this waste of a planet?!"

Lincoln was taken off guard. Here was a man, who is the first to not accept Lincoln's role. The white haired boy should have known there were people who didn't want him, but he never knew that a person like the man was living in Royal Woods. Maybe it was due to how the man looked like he would kiss a baby on its head, or maybe even have a friend who is in need of help.

Not wanting to stall, Lincoln answers, "Well dear sir, I want to help everyone so we can stop these global and social problems. We are the ones who could fix this mess and we can have a better living environment than a metaphorical hell you mention to me."

The man shook his head with everyone impressed with Lincoln's answer.

"No!" shouted the man before he loudly screams before he retrieves something forms his pants.

Lincoln's eye widen from seeing the man pull out a hand gun. The boy quick duck down as the man was attempting to aim the gun at the young boy. Lincoln then see security quickly charge at the man and take him down on the floor. The man continues to resist as he was starting to curse at Lincoln, with everyone in the audience frighten. Security picked up the man and starts to drag him away.

"You're dead! You have no idea what you have done! People like me will get you Lincoln Loud!"

The man's voice seems to go off distance as everyone was listening to him. The teenage boy looks at everyone to see their worries. He looks at his family, who they were also scared of his life. Not only that, but they also saw something in Lincoln. They saw disgust, horror, shock, and disappointed on his expression.


End file.
